User talk:Spike-from-NH
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Spike-from-NH! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "The Menagerie, Part I (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 23:13, December 21, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Feedback If you're looking for feedback, you may want to start a peer review. - 23:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks; no more feedback than, "Yes, this page needed this!" versus "No, you are stepping on powerful toes!" The synopsis was detailed enough to let someone recreate the screenplay, and I thought I'd turn it into a synopsis. Spike-from-NH 23:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) That's it I've found all the episodes of the Original Series where a tag suggested that the plot synopsis needed work. I don't have the DVDs here and have relied on my memory of the episode, and on the Blish novellas for the general sequence of the episode (not for details such as dialogue, on which Blish was willing to liberally stretch the bounds of canon). If I thereby deviated from the broadcast episode, corrections are welcome. And that is all I saw the need to do on this well-maintained site, and I am much less an expert on the other Star Trek incarnations, but if you have a need of a copy-editor elsewhere, you can point me there. Spike-from-NH 19:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Canon Please note that James Blish's novelizations of the Original Series episodes are not canon, and therefore you shall not include information from them in episode summaries. Especially not at those points where they differ from the filmed episode. Use transcripts or the episodes themselves for reference. Thanks. -- Ltarex 12:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Understood; it's all I've got here. (See previous section of this page.) I appreciate your corrections to the article. Spike-from-NH 13:52, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Book references Please ensure that you give page numbers when referencing books in articles. That makes it easier for other readers to find the information you have added. -- sulfur 02:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Script What does "from script" mean in the context of an episode summary? The summary should be what was in the episode, which in some cases is different from what is in the script, depending on which version of the script is used. Even the final one isn't spot on in some cases. - 02:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :A valid question. Ltarex pointed me to the scripts at www.chakoteya.net and that is what I have been working from. My summaries are not in as great detail as elsewhere on the site, but they do occasionally include quotes, whose wording could be in error. I do not have the actual episodes and any corrections would be welcome. Spike-from-NH 12:55, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Aside, those are not scripts. Those are transcripts by someone who was watching the show. As such, do not rely on them for spelling (etc) -- sulfur 13:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Sulfur, that eliminates Archduk3's concern; the new concern, of misspellings, I am generally able to detect; but again, corrections are welcome. I did a follow-on edit to The Lights of Zetar (episode) and added a reference to this discussion into the change history. :Separately--to anyone--the broadcasts to talk pages are starting to get annoying. It's especially annoying to see that "You have new messages" but when you click on the diff, there is no diff (there is only an old diff). You must view your talk page to see that the change is at the top, not the bottom, of the talk page; and it is generally an announcement of Wikia news of no particular relevance to me. Any way to switch it off? Spike-from-NH 00:29, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::You can't do anything about the Wikia stuff. It's something that we get stuck with from our hosts. -- sulfur 00:45, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Questioning article content Just FYI, if you have a concern about some aspect of an article's content or a recent edit, you should post your concerns on the talk page of the relevant article, not as a hidden note within the article. That keeps a record of it in case the questioned edit is repeated in the future, and makes it easier to discuss any issues. Thanks --31dot 11:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC)